Trick or Treat
by Winder
Summary: Slash. Butch X HK Someone has a story spread all around town, someone other then Butch, and he's determined to find out who.


Trick or Treat

Summary: Someone has made a story that has become more popular then Butch's. So it's his job to find out whom, even if it means he has to give up his Halloween.

Disclaimer: I don't own Recess or any of the characters.

Butch smiled as he watched a group of kids walked away with horrified looks on their faces. He really loved October; it was the best time of year. Kids were always coming to him and begging for stories that would scare them senseless, all in the holiday sprit.

Leaning agents the brick wall that he had claimed as his over the years, he took out a cigarette and happily lit the object of death, inhaling the toxic fumes deeply before exhaling.

Tomorrow was Halloween and he couldn't wait. Even if he was sixteen and not really suppose to go out since the candy was meant for the younger kids, he couldn't help but be excited. He was going to charge kids candy to hear his stories this year and then share some with HK. After all HK couldn't go out this year since he was busy with something that day. Butch didn't know what though, Francis refused to tell him. Probably something to do with Hustler Headquarters.

The storyteller smirked as he saw some other kids make their way towards him. Oh ya, he loved this month.

"You're honestly going out dressed like that?" Joey questioned from the top of the basement stairs. Butch glared at his brother, who was at the moment, blocking his path.

"What's wrong with it?" he asked looking down at himself. Butch's costume had a brown, husky looking tail, big brown fuzzy dog-ears, black jeans with silver chains, and a light brown sleeveless hoodie. He'd also brought these things in a costume shop that made just the two of his teeth look sharp, like a vampire or werewolf. The good thing about them too was that he could take them in and out whenever he wanted, and they didn't screw up his speech!

Butch thought it was fine. Besides he didn't want to go overboard or anything. Just enough.

"Oh nothing. I'm just surprised you would choose to go as a werewolf when your last story was about a werewolf being slain by a vampire." Joey shrugged casually.

"Ya well…wait. What?" A story about a werewolf being slain by a vampire? One of his stories? He'd never told any kind of story like that.

"You know that story you told two days ago. It's all over town. I don't think anyone's going as a werewolf this year. There to afraid they'll be killed." Joey chuckled seeming amused.

Butch on the other hand was steaming. Someone had a story all over town in less then two days? Someone besides him? –And their story was so good that it convinced people not to dress up as something?

"Whom did you hear this from?" Butch snapped clutching his hands in tight fist at his sides.

Joey stared at him in confusion for a moment before he smirked.

"The story isn't yours is it?" he asked patting the boy on the head. "Looks like you've been beaten little brother."

"Can it Joey! Just tell me who you heard it from!" Butch shouted stomping his foot to add to his point. His stories were his life. He took this story as a sign of war.

"Ashley told me."

"Which one?"

"I don't know. A maybe?"

Growling Butch shoved Joey out of the way and dashed out of his house faster then should be humanly possible. He was going to find this challenger and at least see what he thought he was doing.

Butch almost felt like screaming to the high heavens when yet another group of kids ran away from him. This was beyond annoying. Whenever he got to close to someone they all ran away screaming.

Signing he hid in the shadows of an ally way. If no one was going to let him walk up to them then he'd just pop out and force them to tell him.

He really should have been out getting candy and telling his stories at this point. When he found this person they were going down. He would expose their story as nothing but a bunch of lies.

Chuckling evilly to himself he almost missed the opportunity of snatch a group of kids as they passed by. Jumping out at them he tackled one to the ground smiling in triumph when he saw it was TJ. The king of trouble himself.

"Hi TJ." He grinned ignoring the angry growls and shouts from the boy's friends.

"Jesus Butch! You about nearly gave me a heart attack!" TJ shouted sitting up looking uncomfortable with the fact that Butch was straddling him.

"Sorry about that but I can't walk up to people with out them screaming and running away.

"Well look at what you're wearing man. It's no wonder." Vince mumbled bluntly as Butch hoped to his feet.

"I didn't know about this stupid story going around when I picked it out." Butch growled watching as Mikey helped up his leader. "Do you guys know about the story?"

"I reckon everyone does. If you're talking about the werewolf/vampire one." Spinelli said with a shrug.

"Well do you know who started it?" Butch questioned getting a little bit irritated by this time. He'd been out for hours trying to figure out who it was.

"No but the lake might be a very good place to go look for them." Gretchen said fixing her glasses.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well the place that has been mentioned is the lake. On this night they might have thought that if they made people afraid to enter that particular spot then they would be alone for as long as people believe it."

Butch thought about it for a moment before smoking. "I see. Thanks guys. Enjoy the rest of your Halloween!" Butch yelled as he turned and ran off.

It always seemed to fascinate Butch on how much creeper things seemed to be at night. In the morning things always seemed so happy and bright, but at night it was almost as if everything changed. Like the water that seemed so tempting to swim in during the day suddenly looked like a death trap or as if something was waiting to drag you down into the abyss.

Sighing as he let his imagination get away with him Butch looked around the open area for any signs of this other storyteller.

Even if they weren't here he could always tell people that he had seen nothing and that the lake was fine. See how his challenger liked that.

A sudden sound from the bush made him jump and spin around sharply before he faced the line of trees that were as black as ink. He really should have brought a flashlight with him. Deciding to take a closer look at what might have caused the noise Butch approached the area carefully. Just as he foot stepped over a bush a rope caught around his foot and yanked him into the air.

Butch yelped in shock as he hung uselessly upside down struggling much like the animal that the trap was set for.

"Oh great! This is just perfect!" he hissed kicking around his free foot before crossing his arms with a huff. Someone had better come here soon and cut him down from this thing. -But he highly doubted anyone would, after all everyone was too scared to come to the lake tonight.

"Didn't you hear what happens to werewolf's down here?" came a cold voice from in front of him. Butch turned himself around with much difficulty. The stupid rope kept making him go in circles.

"Are you the story teller of that vampire kills werewolf story?" he demanded narrowing his eyes as the figure approached him.

"That would be me. However there were quite a few people involved."

"What?" So there was more then one person telling this story? That made so much more since. By now the person was standing in front of him and Butch could see he was dressed up as a Vampire. Or at least he was hoping the kid was just pretending to be a vampire.

"I couldn't do it all by myself Butch. I'm not as good as you with this stuff."

Squinting his eyes to see in the dark better the storyteller took a closer look at the person before him as his eyes then widened.

"Franny!"

"The one and only." HK chuckled before pushing Butch back watching in amusement as the boy swung back, forth, and around in circles uselessly swinging his arms around in the air trying to stop himself.

"Cut me down from here HK!"

"Why? You look good strung up there." Hustler chuckled stopping Butch from swinging anymore by graving the sides of the boy's head gentle. "Besides I'm a vampire tonight and it's my job to make the story true."

The color in Butch's face drained as he heard those words. "Y-your going to kill me?"

Hustler laughed loudly at that before shaking his head. "No I'm not going to kill you Butch. The story was a trick to get you down here." He explained with an amused smirk. "I knew you'd get angry if you thought that someone was spreading a story around faster then yours got around and what not. You saw it as a challenge right?" HK asked.

Butch flinched slightly at that. Francis read him like an open book.

"So what? If someone did that to your hustling business you'd see it as a challenge too." He hissed crossing his arms over his chest.

"True, but now that I'm done tricking you I think it's time to treat myself."

Francis cut the rope catching Butch in his arms before the boy could hit the ground. Holding a now blushing Butch bridle style his smirked widened. "You wouldn't mind would you?" he questioned.

"What are you going on about Fran-." Butch was silenced when Hustler kissed him to stop any other words coming from his mouth. His eyes widened in shock before he let them slip closed and kissed back.

After a few more moments they pulled away from each other both red faced.

"Happy Halloween Butch." The hustler said placing the boy back on his feet.

"Well it would have been happy if I at least got some candy. However I was to busy trying to find this 'story of the Vampire and Werewolf'." Butch scoffed trying not to seem like he liked it.

A candy bar was held in front of his face before it was taken away seconds later.

"Oh but who said I didn't get you anything?" Hustler chuckled as Butch went to face him again.

Butch smirked as he shook his head. "Fine, Happy Halloween Franny."

END

Hahahaha! Wow this sucked! But oh well I had fun writing it! Hope you somewhat enjoyed my crappy little oneshot. ^^


End file.
